Pour mon fils
by Lealia26
Summary: Au matin du 31 juillet Harry Potter reçois une lettre de ses parents décédés. Où des révélations très surprenantes. Avec toute les nouvelles révélations qu'a eu Harry que va-t-il faire ?
1. Prologue

Pour mon fils

 _Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy / Tom Jedusor_

Au matin du 31 juillet Harry Potter reçois une lettre des parents décédé qui lui explique ses origines. Avec toute les nouvelles révélations qu'a eu Harry que va-t-il faire ?

_Pour mon fils_ _Harry,_

 _Si tu reçois cette lettre ça voudra dire que James et moi, nous sommes morts et que la date d'aujourd'hui est le 31 juillet 1991. Et tu viens d'avoir 11 ans. Tu vas recevoir une lettre qui t'expliquera que tu es inscrit depuis ta naissance dans l'école de magie : Poudlard mais c'est faux nous t'avons inscrit a Salem, l'école se trouvant aux Etats-Unis. Elle est très renommée pour c'est cours de haut niveaux._

 _Mais si je t'écris c'est pour te révéler des secrets que peu de personnes connaissent. Voilà, tu n'es pas notre fils, à James et à moi mais celui de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Iris Malfoy-Black. Tu as un frère jumeau qui s'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ton véritable nom est Gabriel Lucius Malfoy et tu es née le 5 juin 1980. Cependant, le professeur Dumbledore (directeur de Poudlard) t'à kidnapper pour faire de toi une arme contre ''les forces du mal''._

 _Quand il nous a demandé de t'adopter, nous l'avons de suite accepté car nous pensions que tu venais d'une famille qui te battait. En fessant nos propres recherches sur ta famille, nous avons vite remarqué que tu étais un enfant kidnappé. Nous voulions te rendre à ta famille d'origine qui était très triste de la perte de l'un de ses enfants._

 _Dumbledore a été informer que nous voulions te rendre, alors il a décidé de nous tuer. Je ne sais pas quand il passera à l'acte. Quand il le fera, il prendra l'apparence de Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connus sous le nom de Voldemort pour prendre le pouvoir. Par contre, Dumbledore n'a pas prévu la protection qu'on a posé sur toi avec l'aide de Remus Lupin et de Sirius Black, ton parrain. La protection est un sort de rune et un sort d'apparence pour faire croire que nous t'avons adopté par le sang._

 _Le sort de protection :_ _ **protectus maximale ame**_ _, il n'a pas de contre sort. Pour l'apparence nous avons utilisé la magie de rune pour le faire c'est :_ _ **adopta temporel**_ _et son contre sort c'est_ _ **fin adopta temporel.**_

 _Les personnes à qui tu peux faire confiance sont : Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Après, si tu veux vivre avec ta véritable famille tu peux aller à Gringotts, la banque sorcière et demander à voir Lucius ou Narcissa Malfoy._

 _James et moi nous t'avons aimé de toute notre cœur même si tu n'étais pas notre fils, comprends le bien nous t'avons aimé, protégé et dorloté._

 _Si tu veux aller vivre avec ta véritable familles nous n'allons pas t'empêcher mais si tu le fais, pourrais-tu leur dire que nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir réussi à te rendre ou même de leur prévenir que nous t'avions._

 _Adieu mon fils_

 _Lily et James Potter_

 _P.S : Harry ou plutôt Gabriel, je te fais de toi l'héritier des Potter car je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir un enfant de notre sang. Pour recevoir cet héritage tu dois aller à la banque Gringotts. Je t'ai aussi lancé d'autres sorts sur toi avec l'aide de Sirius mais Lily et Remus ne le savent pas. Je t'ai lancé un sort qui permet d'avoir en plus la magie Malfoy, la magie des Potter et des Black ce qui fait de toi notre hérité à Sirius et moi._

 _Au fait, Sirius Black n'a jamais été notre gardien des secrets mais c'est Peter Pettigrow. En plus c'est lui qui a dû le dire à Dumbledore notre intention ainsi que de Molly Weasley_

 _Je t'aime avec tous mon amour._


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Après avoir lu la lettre de sa mère, de Salem et de Poudlard, Harry n'en revenait pas, il savait qu'il était différent car il arrivait des choses étranges autour de lui. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, même si les informations sur ce Dumbledore est vrai, alors il ira à Salem pour étudier. Ensuite, pour ses parents il n'a aucun moyen de les contacter, alors il verra plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il va devoir se dépêcher pour pas que son oncle Vernon s'énerve.

Il alla cacher les lettres reçues au fond de son placard, il savait que tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon ne serait pas content qu'il reçoit du courrier. Du coup, son oncle l'aurait frappée car un monstre ne reçoit pas de courrier. Puis il va à la cuisine afin de commencer ses corvées.

Vers dix heures du matin, un inconnu frappa à la porte, Vernon ouvrit la porte et une personne assez grosse et grande, il avait une grosse barbe de couleur rousse avec des petits yeux marrons où une étincelle de bonheur se vit à l'intérieur, se tenait devant la porte. L'étranger dû se baisser afin de rentrer dans la maison.

L'homme commence à parler :

 **Je pourrais savoir où se trouve votre neveu Harry Potter ?** demanda gentiment le géant

 **Sale monstre sortait de chez moi ! Nous sommes des personnes gentilles, pas des monstres de votre espèce !** cria l'oncle hors de lui

Alors l'homme agita un bout de bois donnant des oreilles et une queue de cochon à Dudley. Vernon cria de rendre l'apparence à son fils. Le géant dit qu'il doit d'abord trouve Harry Potter avant de faire la demande de l'oncle, Vernon qui voulait protéger son enfant, quémande au garçon de venir toute de suite sans tarder.

Le monsieur se présente en tant que Rubeus Hagrid et qu'il est le gardien des clés de Poudlard et que c'est lui qui va l'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Donc Harry va vite dans son placard, prenant ses lettres car son instinct lui disait qu'il va rencontrer quelqu'un qui va l'aider.

Hagrid l'emmène dans un drôle de bar qui s'appelle le chaudron baveur, où tout le monde le regardait et chuchotait sur son passage. Ils allaient au fond du bar pour voir qu'il y a une autre sortie pour aller sur une rue bazar, où tout le monde porte un chapeau pointu avec des capes. Ils marchaient sur la rue jusqu'à un gros bâtiment en marbre blanc comme si c'était en temple grec. En rentrant dedans, des petits êtres verts avec de grande oreilles pointues et quand ils parlent on voit des dents longues et acérées.

Harry apprend que ses petits êtres s'appellent des gobelins et se sont de très bons banquiers. Harry a dû leur donner un peu de sang car il ne possédait pas la clé de sa voute. Après vérification, ils ont pu descendre dans les profondeurs de la banque jusqu'à son coffre : le numéro 781. Dedans, il y avait une énorme montagne de pièces d'or. Le petit gobelin passe une bourse sans fond pour qu'Harry mette de l'argent dedans.

Après avoir bien rempli la petite bourse, ils sortent de la banque pour pouvoir commencer les achats de la rentrée. Ils commencent par Fleury et Boot : un magasin de livres. Ensuite ils allèrent chez un apothicaire pour acheter ses fournitures de potions, par la suite leur route continua vers au magasin de baguette, chez Ollivander où là ils ont passé plus d'une heure pour trouver la baguette qu'il fallait.

C'est en fait deux baguettes qu'ils ont fusionnait dans une. La première baguette est fait de bois de houx de 27,5 cm ayant pour cœur une plume de phénix, elle est la jumelle de la baguette de celui-on-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom. Elle a une facilité pour la défense, en métamorphose et en sortilège. Pour la deuxième c'est une baguette encore plus rare car c'est un bois de lune, il y a qu'un seule arbre dans le monde et donne un bois tous les mille ans, il parait que c'est le bois de la baguette de Merlin. Pour le noyau, il n'en pas un ni deux mais sept, il a une écaille de Basilic millénaire, des larmes d'un phénix de l'ombre, du sang de licorne consentante, une écaille de dragons de lumière, du sang de vampire mélangeait au sang de son calice, un crin de Gryffondor et une plume de phénix de glace. Cette baguette est connue pour être la baguette interdit ou encore la baguette maudite car elle a une facilité en magie pur qu'elle soit noir ou blanche, en magie de sang, runes et pour tous les magies anciennes et puissantes.

Les deux baguettes ont fusionné ensemble mais s'il veut il peut les séparer. Harry pour éviter d'attirer le regard sur lui il décide de les séparer et de garder celle interdite caché et celle jumelle qui est responsable de sa cicatrice visible a tout le monde.

Après avoir achetait ses baguettes, il part pour un dernier magasin, les vêtements à Guipure, un magasin de prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers. Là-bas il rencontre un jeune homme de son âge, il est blond aux yeux gris. Il a une peau blanche comme la porcelaine, il est assez fin.

Le jeune homme se présente :

 **Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi ?** demanda le jeune blond

 **Bonjour, tu ne connaitrais pas un Lucius Malfoy ?** s'exclama Harry oubliant la question du garçon

 **Euh oui, c'est mon père mais tu lui veux quoi ?** dit, de façon interrogative, Drago

 **Tu crois que tu peux lui demander de venir ?** demanda Harry les étoiles dans les yeux, **Je dois lui montrer une chose très urgente s'il te plait ?**

Alors Draco contacta son père grâce au miroir à double sens, afin qu'il vienne rapidement à la boutique de vêtement car une personne voulait lui parler urgemment. Lucius se dépêchait de venir car depuis que son deuxième fils s'est fait kidnapper, il a toujours peur qu'on lui prenne son ainé.

En arrivant, Lucius voit son précieux fils avec un autre enfant avec des cheveux noirs en nid de poule, il a aussi de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Il demande à Draco pour quoi il l'a appelé en urgence. Son fils lui dit que ce garçon voulait lui parler rapidement et il avait l'air vraiment stressé. L'ainé Malfoy s'approche du petit garçon tout tremblant qui lui tendit une lettre, il l'a prends et commence à la lire.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

 _En arrivant, Lucius voit son précieux fils avec un autre enfant aux cheveux noirs en nid de poule, il a aussi de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Il demande à Draco pour quoi il l'appelait urgemment. Son fils lui dit que ce garçon voulait lui parler rapidement et il avait l'air vraiment stressé. Je m'approche du petit garçon tout tremblant qui lui tendit une lettre. Je prends la lettre qui me tend et je commence à la lire._

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux il venait de retrouver son enfant disparu. Le jumeau de son Draco, qui avait disparu un mois après leur naissance. Cette disparition a détruit leur couple avec Narcissa. Pendant que Lucius se refermait dans son boulot, Narcissa elle se renfermait dans les soirées organisées. Ils ne se parlaient plus, n'avaient plus aucun geste doux entre eux. Et dans tous ceci le petit Draco qui n'avait rien demandé encaisser la mauvaise humeur de ses parents, leur colère mais des fois ses parents se rappelle que c'est un enfant innocent alors ils donnent tous leur amour à leur Draco.

Harry lui commençais à stressé, sa fait plus d'une minute que Lucius ne dit rien, le regarde comme si il se transformait en monstre. Et en plus au loin il voyait Hagrid revenir. Alors il commença à paniquer. C'est ce qui fait sortir Lucius de sa transe, dans un geste précipité, il prend ses fils Draco et Harry et transplane au manoir.

En arrivant au manoir Malfoy, Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père a transplané avec le garçon du magasin d'habit. Alors il demande à son père :

 **« Papa pourquoi tu as pris ce petit garçon ? Et que dit la lettre que le garçon t'a donné, tu avais l'air dans la lune »**

Son père l'ignore complétement et sort sa baguette magique et dit _fin adopta temporel_. Après le sort fait, le petit garçon grandit de quelque centimètre passant de 1 mètre 50 à 1 mètre 55. Ses cheveux devient long lui arrivant vers le bas du dos et il s'éclaircie pour devenir aussi blond que Draco. Ses yeux deviennent un gris claire avec quelque nuance de vert. Il est devenu le portrait craché de Draco mais en plus petit et des cheveux très long.

Draco lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon se transforme en lui et le fait que son paternel pleurait, ce qui était inhabituel venant du blond senior. Pour Lucius, il n'en croyait pas de ses yeux, il avait retrouvé enfin son second fils, il prévient sa femme de le rejoindre de suite au manoir. Narcissa fut en colère que son mari l'interrompt dans son déjeuner avec ses amis. En déposant le pied dans le manoir, elle cria contre son mari :

Lucius, tu m'as déranger pendant un déjeuner avec des amis ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison ! cria Narcissa

J'ai retrouvé notre petit Gabriel fut les seuls mots que put aligner le Mangemort.

La brune prit son enfant disparu dans ses bras en pleurant, elle prend son deuxième fils dans cette accolade. L'ainé des jumeaux ne comprit pas les réactions de ses parents, il leur demanda quel était la raison de leurs larmes. Alors la mère le prit contre elle dans un fauteuil et Lucius fit la même chose avec Gabriel. Narcissa commence à parler :

Draco, si nous t'avions jamais parlé de ta naissance ou ne t'a jamais montré de photos dessus, dit Narcissa, c'est parce que tu avais un jumeau, Gabriel Lucius Malfoy, qui fut enlevé le 31 juillet par Albus Dumbledore. Nous l'avons cherché sans succès jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Donc c'est mon jumeau, répondit Draco, mais où se trouvait il avant ?

La famille Potter, le vieux citronné leur a confié ton frère, s'exclama Lucius, Gabriel peut tu nous raconter ta vie dans ta famille adoptive ?

J'étais chez la sœur de maman Lily. Mais…là….bas….Oncle Vernon…me battait…comme ça…ou parce que…des choses…arrivait… sans explications…Tante Pétunia…me forçait…à faire…toutes….les…corvées…ména…gères…Je pouvais…manger….que…du…pain…et…boire…de…l'eau.., bégaya en pleurant Gabriel, Mais…Dudley…me…soignait…et…me donnait…à manger et à boire. Il m'a toujours aidé, en public il faisait croire qu'il me détestait.

Draco a les larmes aux yeux dû au récit se son petit frère, il se lève et va courir dans les bras de son père où son frère s'est refugié. Lucius, lui, il était content : il avait ses deux petits trésors dans ses bras mais il y avait quand même des ombres dans ce tableau. Déjà par Dumbledore, puis il y a aussi Voldemort où il va devoir s'expliquer et puis il y a les Dursley. Il doit y aller faire un tour pour récupérer le petit Dudley qui a fait du bien à son ange et aller voir les parents pour leur faire passer l'envie de taper ou de traiter comme un esclave des enfants.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

 _Draco a les larmes aux yeux dû au récit de son petit frère, il se lève et va courir dans les bras de son père où son frère s'est refugié. Lucius, lui, il était tout content, il avait ses deux petits trésors dans les bras mais il y avait quand même des ombres dans ce tableau. Déjà par Dumbledore, puis il y a aussi Voldemort où il doit s'expliquer et puis il y a les Dursley. Il doit aller faire un tour pour récupérer le petit Dudley qui a fait du bien à son ange et aller voir les parents pour leur faire passer l'envie de taper ou de traiter comme un esclave des enfants. Les enfants sont déposés dans leur chambre pour dormir._

Lucius relève la tête pour voir sa femme et lui demande :

 **Je vais aller voir les parents et faire passer leur envie de maltraiter les enfants et je vais récupérer ce Dudley car si il a les parents comme Gabriel nous l'a décris il va se faire battre à sa place, en attendant prépare les valises, on part du manoir.**

 **Ok, mais pourquoi partir ?** demanda Narcissa confuse

 **Nous partons puisque quand Gabriel ira sous sa véritable apparence à Poudlard, Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose et il pourra alors faire du mal à nos fils ou nous les prendre. Donc nous irons en Italie pour trouver Severus qui vas souvent là-bas pour ses vacances puis à Forks, dans le comté de Clallam parce que cette ville est proche d'un grand pôle de magie. En outre, nous avons un manoir là-bas et aucune communauté sorcière se trouve à moins de deux heures de routes comme cela nous pourrions les envoyer à Salem sans problème.**

 **Enfin, Lucius pour l'école de Salem, il faut inscrire les enfants dès leur naissance et ce n'est pas le cas de Gabriel. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution de les envoyer en internat.** s'exclama Narcissa.

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, Narcissa, la famille Potter avait prévu le coup et a fait le nécessaire pour que Gabriel et Draco soit inscrits à Salem. De plus, nous pourrons parler au directeur pour des aménagements pour les peurs de Gabriel et par rapport à l'internat c'est pour les né-moldu ou ceux qu'ils ne peuvent pas être connecté au réseau de cheminées de l'école et sinon nous pouvons toujours les récupérer. Ensuite ça nous permettra de se retrouver après ses dix années de séparation douloureuse tandis que les garçons connaîtront la vie étudiante et se feront des amis.** Rassura Lucius

 **Tout à fait raison mon amour, de plus j'ai tellement de ragots à te dire, il parait que le ministre va dans des clubs pour BDSM** _(Note de la correctrice : c'est un terme rassemblant toutes les pratiques sexuelles dont la domination ou le masochisme par exemple, je ne donne pas d'autres détails pour les jeunes lecteurs)_ **et il parait aussi que c'est une soumis qui adore ce genre de club, trompant sa femme avec de nombreux hommes ou femmes mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas dans ce genre de club, surtout pas dans un de ces clubs ou tu souffre pour le plaisir des autres, c'est Parkinson qui me l'as dit** rassura Narcissa

 **Ouf, bref ce n'est pas que ta compagnie est désagréable mais nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas que Dumbledore arrive pour s'en prendre aux enfants.** dit inquiet Lucius.

Sur ses paroles, Narcissa partis préparer leur déménagement et leur voyage. Tandis que Lucius se rendit à l'adresse des Dursley qui fût donné par Gabriel. Le patriarche Malfoy arriva devant le 4 Privet Drive, au volant d'une Aston Martin rouge afin de montrer sa richesse niveau moldu.

Il remarque que le jardin est très bien entretenu avec de belle fleur et une herbe dense comme si une personne s'en occupa tous les jours. Après cette observation, il s'avança vers la maison typiquement anglaise qui ressemblai aux autres du quartier, assez petite et rustique, il toqua à la porte et un homme de forte corpulence lui ouvra, derrière lui on pouvait voir une jeune femme avec un cou démesuré et un enfant assez dodu qu'il qualifia être Dudley, l'enfant qui as aidé son trésor. Le gros homme commença à lui parler comme un mal propre en lui bouchant aisément le passage vu son poids mais malgré ceci, Lucius entra dans la demeure.

 **Que vous nous voulez et que faites vous chez nous, on vous a pas permit à entrer ?! et puis qui êtes vous !**

 **Bonjour Mister Dursley, je suis le Lord de la noble famille des Malfoy, dans les grâces de sa majesté** commença Lucius profitant du visage de plus en plus blanc de Vernon Dursley et poursuivit **je suis venu pour parler de mon fils…**

 **Votre fils n'a jamais été dans cette maison, sale bourge, alors dégagez de ma maison avant de nous faire du mal** coupa l'oncle en criant sans attendre la fin de la phrase dite par l'homme dérangeant la tranquillité de sa maison.

 **Si vous avez attendu la fin de ma phrase, vous aurez su que mon fils a été nommé Harry Potter par votre sœur Miss Dursley** dit calmement Lucius avec irritation de s'être fait couper mais qui sourit de provoquer autant d'effet.

 **Vous êtes aussi anormal que lui, tant mieux qu'il a été kidnappé par des monstres ! Il arrêtera de faire des choses paranormales dans une maison remplis d'honnêtes gens et toi petit idiot pourquoi tu souris à ses paroles** s'exclama le père en giflant son fils

 **Harry n'est pas un monstre, c'est un ange et il m'a sauvé la vie et vous la seule façon de le remercier c'est de le battre et ne pas le nourrir alors les monstres ce son vous pour avoir fait du mal à une personne réclamant de l'amour** cria le petit Dudley à ses parents avant de reprendre un ton normal pour s'adressait au blond **Est ce qu'Harry est aimé où il se trouve, Lord Malfoy ?**

 **Oui, il est aimé et est avec son frère jumeau ainsi que ma femme et moi** répondit Lucius au petit **je suis ici pour faire la leçon à tes géniteurs mais aussi pour te récupérer pour que tu es une éducation magique sans te faire battre par eux**

 **Oh ouiii, je veux venir avec vous** dit l'enfant avec joie

 **Jamais tu resteras avec nous petit penaud** s'énerva le père

 **Vous, allez déménagez de cette maison en oubliant que vous avez un fils et si je vous vois ou j'entends dire que vous prévenez la police, je ne serai pas tendre avec vous, est-ce clair ?**

Vernon et Pétunia hoche la tête pour montre qu'il est d'accord et le petit Dursley est parti en courant dans les escaliers en criant qu'il allait faire sa valise et qu'il va pouvoir revoir son Ryry. Lucius était tout content, tant qu'il pense, Lucius devra lui dire qu'il ne s'appelle plus Harry mais Gabriel. Quand le garçon descendit de sa chambre avec sa valise, il prit la main du lord sans lancer un simple regard à ses parents et ils rejoignent la voiture direction le manoir, le sang de l'enfant fut pris pour que la demeure et ses protections ne l'attaquèrent pas.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Arrivant devant le gigantesque manoir, Dudley reste la bouche ouverte il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cousin va vivre dans un somptueux manoir, il prit la parole toujours émerveillé :

 **Mister, puis-je allez voir Harry, s'il vous plait ?**

 **Bien sur par contre, son nom est Gabriel et il dort avec Draco dans la chambre de ce dernier, il nous a raconté sa vie chez tes géniteurs, il en est épuisé** lui répond avec douceur le lord en le conduisant à la dite chambre

Quand Lucius ouvre la porte, un tableau magnifique se trouve sous ses yeux. Ses deux petits garçons dorment tranquillement dans les bras de l'autre et ils avaient un grand sourire collé sur leur visage endormi, comme deux anges. Alors contre sa volonté, il ferme la porte de la chambre et rejoins sa femme dans le salon qui donne les ordres pour pouvoir fermer le manoir et déménager rapidement.

En arrivant dans le salon Lucius avec Dudley, sa femme s'arrête de faire le moindre geste et dévisage le garçon qui suit son mari. Puis se met à sourire et prend tendrement dans ses bras et lui chuchote :

 **Alors tu es le petit Dudley que nous parle tant Gabriel**

 **Les préparatifs sont-ils terminés ?** demande Lucius

 **Oui, ils ne manquaient que vous et il va falloir réveiller les jumeaux et nous pouvons partir, au fait j'ai réservé une chambre à Voltera** s'exclama avec excitation Narcissa

 **Volterra ?** demanda Lucius

 **Oui, c'est un petit village d'Italie, nous ne commencerons pas là pour trouver Severus, de plus aucun village sorcier se trouvent à proximité.** Continua la jeune femme

 **D'accord** finit le jeune blond

Après avoir laissé Dudley avec Narcissa et les bagages, Lucius se dirigea vers la chambre de son ainé afin de les réveiller. En arrivant, il voit Draco se réveillait et lui demande de descendre pour le départ. Pendant sa conversation avec Drago, il prend délicatement Gabriel pour pas le réveiller afin qu'il récupère ses heures de sommeil. Tout le monde est en bas prêt à partir. Draco et Dudley prennent la main de Narcissa, tandis que Lucius avait Gabriel dans c'est bras et ils transplanent tous ensemble au porte de la citée : Volterra.

TJDMHP

Dans le château qui surplombe la ville de Volterra, c'est la panique, en effet, une famille de sorcier avec trois enfants d'environ onze ans viennent de transplaner. Les rois, Marcus, Caius et Aro demande à Alec et Démetris de faire venir les personnes qui vient juste d'arriver.

Quand les deux gardes arrivent devant la famille, ils étaient surpris de voir une famille si différente, par le fait de quatre blonds se ressemblant, les deux grands devaient être les parents des jumeaux mais le dernier avait un fort poids et un visage sans grâce, on devinait rapidement que les parents ne l'avaient pas engendré.

En arrivant devant cette étrange famille et ils se présentent comme étant les gardes de la plus puissante famille qui vit ici et leurs maitres désirant les rencontrer. Ils disent sur un ton qui n'accepter pas un refus, alors, Lucius pour éviter une guerre, il décide de suivre ses deux hommes dans un château ancien, avec ses murs de briques qui laissaient les courants d'air froid glissaient dans la demeure.

Gabriel commence à frissonner et à se réveiller. Pour éviter que son petit ange attrape froid, Lucius décide de le couvrir de sa cape. Mais ça n'empêche pas son réveil et il pose une étrange question :

 **Papa, pourquoi les personnes devant nous ont l'air d'être mort avec une couleur assez étrange les entourant ?**

 **Ce sont des vampires, mon grand mais je ne vois aucune couleur autour d'eux** dit suspicieux le père

 **Papa, il y a un blanc avec des tâches rouges et bleues** continue Gabriel

 **Mon ange je pense que tu vois les auras des gens, le blanc correspond à une personne gentils, le bleu pour les gens réfléchit et le rouge pour ceux qui ont tué** continue Malfoy senior

 **Tu les vois aussi ? et comment ils peuvent être gentils s'ils ont tués ?** Dit confusément le fils

 **Hélas non mon fils, c'est un don rare de la magie de les voir.** **De plus, ce sont des vampires et ils se nourrissent de sang humain ou animal, ils ont dû tuer des humains pour se nourrir** répondit avec honnêteté Lucius

Pendant ce temps, les deux vampires qui conduisaient les invités, furent très surpris de la conversation entre le père de famille et de Gabriel. Quand tout le monde furent arrivés dans la salle du trône, les trois rois dévisageaient les arrivants car ils ont entendus la conversation.

Draco en rentrant dans la pièce sombre où se trouvaient trois personnes assis sur des trônes et en s'approchant de ceux assis, il reconnait une personne qui est sur un trône bien forgée avec des spirales entremêlé en or. Le siège est rembourrée avec du velours rouge sang. La personne à l'aire d'avoir 29 ans, avec des beau cheveux noir comme la nuit, des yeux carmin et une peau pâle.

Le petit dragon se met à courir vers la personne et lui demande :

 **Etes-vous le compagnon de mon parrain ?** Cette petite question toute innocente mais donc personne ne comprenais le sens.

 **Quel est le nom de ton parrain petit ?** demanda Marcus, l'homme que Draco a accosté

 **C'est Severus, j'ai vu une photo de vous dans sa chambre à Poudlard quand je fouillais** répondit-il avec un sourire illuminant son visage d'ange

 **Donc c'est toi Drago qui a mis ma chambre sans dessous quand je te gardais** s'exclama une voix froide dans l'ombre

Cette voix si froide qui fait peur à Drago et qui va partir courir dans les jambes de son père. La voix est tellement effrayante qui fait trembler de peur Gabriel qui est dans les bras de son père et fait pleurer le petit dragon et Dudley.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Narcissa se baisse afin de réconforter Drago et Dudley pendant ce temps, Lucius fusilla des yeux, la personne qui est dans l'ombre, tout en essayant d'éviter la crise de panique de son fils.

 **Que font les Malfoy, ici à Volterra ?** dit la voix froide et grave dans l'obscurité **Et vous n'avez qu'un seul enfant pas trois**

 **Tiens Severus, ça fait bien longtemps, donc c'est ici que tu te cachais** s'exclama Lucius avec une joie non dissimulé **Drago sèche tes larmes et vas dire bonjour à ton parrain.**

Marcus qui ne comprenaient pas comment cette famille sorcière puisse connaitre son compagnon, demandant donc des explications. Alors quand Severus sort l'ombre, il active son don lui permettant de voir les liens entre les personnes qui sont en face de lui. Et là il voit deux fils d'argent : celui du parrainage, qui va de son compagnon aux deux enfants. Il voit aussi le fils de la famille, un lien puissant entre le petit dans les bras et l'enfant baraqué. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus c'est quand il voit un lien d'or étincelant : celui des âmes sœurs qui reliai les jumeaux à une personne qui ne se trouve pas dans la ville.

 **Marcus, je te présente mon ami Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, sa femme Narcissa Malfoy ancienne Black et le garçon blond derrière les jambes de Lucius, c'est Drago Lucius Malfoy et pour les deux autres enfants je ne les connais pas** dit calmement Severus

 **Moi, je m'appelle Dudley Vernon Dursley et lui c'est mon cousin, il s'appelle Harry James Potter mais Narcissa et Lucius m'ont dit qu'il s'appelle Gabriel Lucius Malfoy** dit fièrement le petit garçon.

 **Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, mais j'ai retrouvé mon deuxième fils, je te le jure, ce matin cependant, te prévenir avant fut difficile vu ta disparation. Alors nous sommes allés en Italie puisque nous savons que tu partais souvent là bas Sev'. De plus ça nous permet de disparaitre sous le nez du vieux citronné.** S'exclama le mangemort

 **Pourquoi disparaitre de Dumbledore, il pourrait vous protéger des personnes et si tu lui avais demandé de faire des recherche sur ton fils, tu l'aurais trouvé depuis bien longtemps** dit hargneusement Severus qui a toujours eu du mal à accepter que son meilleur ami ne demande pas de l'aide à Dumbledore pour cherche son précieux filleul disparu

 **Mais tu es aussi têtu qu'un c Gryffondor. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a pris et l'a donné au Potter. Et pour ton information ça n'a jamais été Sirius Black qui a trahis ta cher Lily mais Peter Pettigrow.** Commence à parler fort sur son ami car un Malfoy ne cries jamais, tout en donnant la lettre que Lily a écrit pour Gabriel.

 **Papa le monsieur avec les cheveux gras, il est avec le vampire qui est assis au milieu des trois vampires car il y a un trait en or entre les deux personnes »** dit fièrement Gabriel d'avoir pu aider son père.

 **Gabriel, la personne qui a les cheveux gras, il s'appelle Severus Tobias Snape et c'est ton parrain avec Drago. Et pour les trois personnes qui sont assis là-bas désoler mais je ne connais pas leur nom, je ne pourrais pas dire qui ils sont.** dit Lucius à son fils **Alors comme ça le grand Severus Snape à un compagnon et ne me le dit pas. C'est pour ça que tu vas toujours en Italie pour les vacances** dit fièrement le blond

 **Lucius si tu avais écouté en cours ou si tu t'en rappelais tu serais obligatoirement savoir qu'ils étaient. Je te présente le Roi Aro Volturie, le Roi Marcus Volturie et le Roi Caius Volturie. Et si je t'ai rien dit c'est juste pour avoir une vie privée sans que tu viens fourrez ton nez dedans** s'exclama Severus.

(Aro, Caius et Marcus)

Pendant le temps que Severus et Lucius se disputent sur le pourquoi ou le comment du bien fait du mariage. Gabriel descendit des bras de son père et prend le bras de son frère et de son cousin pour les entrainer vers les trônes. Gabriel monte sur les genoux de Caius, Dudley sur Marcus et Draco sur ce de Aro. Tout le monde était attiré par la dispute entre les deux meilleurs amis, ils ne sont pas rendu compte que les enfants sont partis s'assoir sur les genoux des rois.

Les enfants après avoir bien trouver une position confortable, ce sont endormis. Marcus, lui voyait des liens violet se crée entre les jumeaux et ses frères ainsi que le petit Dudley et lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux un lien de protecteur fut créer entre eux. Alors il décide de le faire savoir à tout le monde.

 **Stop ! Vous vous taisez et regardez où sont vos fils et filleuls dorment** commence à s'énerver Marcus. Après qu'il est eu l'attention de tout le monde sur lui déclare que Gabriel et Draco ont comme protecteur Caius et Aro tandis que Dudley l'a choisi lui. Or personne ne sait pourquoi les enfants les ont choisis eux et pas d'autre.

Alors, Narcissa décide de prendre la parole et d'émettre son hypothèse. :

 **Je pense que pour Gabriel, il vous a choisi, Roi Caius, car vous avez une aura de force, ce qui donne un bon protecteur à cause de son passé. Pour Drago, il a toujours été excentrique don comme vous, Roi Aro, vous êtes connu pour votre enthousiasme à tout, je pense qu'il a trouvé un double, un meilleur ami en vous. Après pour Dudley ce n'est pas un protecteur qu'il cherche vraiment mais plutôt des parents donc je pense qu'il a décidé de vous faire toi Sev' et vous Roi Marcus comme parents.**

 **C'est bien possible, mais vous n'êtes pas les parents de Dudley et qu'elle est l'histoire de Gabriel ? »** demanda Caius, intéresse de la vie de son protégé.

Après les explications sur la vie de Gabriel qui a eu chez les Dursley. Lucius passe à l'histoire de Dudley qui n'est pas non plus rose mais moins que celle de Gabriel. Quand les explications sont terminées, au bout de deux heures, Lucius demande si c'est possible d'avoir une chambre pour faire dormir les enfants et eux en même temps.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Alec et Jane alla montrer les chambres des enfants, une pour les jumeaux et une autre pour Dudley. Pendant ce temps Démetris montre la chambre aux parents. Quand tous les humains sont endormis, les vampires, eux, se sont rassemblés pour parler des arrivants et faire un point sur la situation.

Ça fait déjà une bonne semaine que la famille Malfoy est dans le château des vampires, à Volterra. La vie là-bas est paisible, les jumeaux sont devenus inséparable et les parents ont pu rattraper le temps perdu soit en restent qu'eux deux, soit avec leurs enfants. Pendant ce temps Dudley est devenu de plus en plus proche de la famille Volturie-Snape.

Après des discussions longues et pénibles entre Marcus et Severus car un voulais adopter le petit Dudley et l'autre ne voulait pas car c'était trop dangereux. Au final, c'est Marcus qui gagne et vont demander au Malfoy et à Dudley s'il accepte de devenir leur fils.

Dudley tout content que les deux personnes qui prenait comme figure d'autorité en secret veulent bien l'adopter mais il y avait toujours une barrière entre eux, c'est le sang mais Severus le rassure en disant qu'il existe une potion d'adoption qui permet à l'enfant d'avoir le patrimoine génétique des deux parents.

Encore au bout d'une semaine, la potion terminée d'être brassée, le rituel d'adoption passait, le petit Dudley a bien changé, il a maintenant une peau pâle comme l'ivoire, des cheveux aussi noir que ceux de Severus et des yeux d'un noir profond avec des tâches de rouges. Depuis le rituel il possède des caractéristiques des vampires comme la force, l'ouïe et la vue surdéveloppée et il est devenu un vampire hybride. Marcus et Severus ont décidé de faire de Lucius son parrain et de Sulpicia et Anthodora comme marraine.

Ça va faire deux semaines que Lucius a envoyé une lettre au directeur de l'école de Salem et aujourd'hui, il doit aller le voir pour pouvoir inscrire ses fils et son filleul dans l'école.

TJDMHP

 **En Angleterre :**

Pendant ce temps en Angleterre, c'est la panique totale, la grande et prestigieuse famille que sont les Malfoy ont disparu : la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre et la cinquième dans le monde. Le plus inquiétant était la soudaine disparation du sauveur du monde magique ainsi que les moldus qui l'hébergeait.

Dans la célèbre école de magie : Poudlard, le directeur Albus Dumbledore était irrité, en effet, son pion pour le pouvoir s'était tout simplement évanoui dans la nature comme les Malfoy, à qui il récupérait une partie de son argent comme dans le compte des Potter, il ne touchait plus rien, les gobelins avaient bloquer tous les comptes d'Angleterre et ouvert ceux à l'étranger lui retirant une partie de sa manœuvre. Par ailleurs, les Dursley avaient aussi disparu, et aucun moyen sorcier ou moldu permettait de les retrouver.

Dumbledore, après de longue réflexion, a conclus que Potter a réussi ne savant comment à découvrir son origine et a contacté sa famille biologique durant son passage au chemin de traverse. Donc pour retrouver son pion, il fit appel à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Deux heures passa, tous les membres convoqués étaient là soit Remus Lupin, les parents Weasley, l'ancien auror Alastor Maugrey ainsi que Kinsley et Minerva McGonagall. Heureusement, Severus Snape était inconnu au bataillon sinon il aurait refusé d'humilier la famille de son ami d'enfance. Le directeur prit la parole après que tous les murmures se taisent :

 **Bonjour chers membres, le sujet de cette convocation est la disparition soudaine du Survivant durant ses achats scolaires. Suite au départ des Malfoy je conclus qu'ils l'ont kidnappé afin de venger leur maitre. De plus la famille moldu d'Harry est partie aussi.**

Pendant que tout le monde parlent sur les évènements en donnant plein d'hypothèse les plus farfelues, personne ne voyait le sourire de Remus qui lui savait où été Harry car avec les informations qu'à donner Dumbledore, il a conclus que les Malfoy a repris leur enfants kidnappé et qu'ils n'ont pas kidnappés Harry, Albus reprit la parole pour déclarer qu'il va porter plainte contre eux pendant sa prochaine visite au Ministère ensuite il quitta la réunion mais Molly Weasley le suivait, inquiète.

 **Dumbledore comment on va faire pour que Hermione et Ron puissent devenir ses meilleurs amie et que ma petite Ginny le fasse tomber en amoureux d'elle afin qu'elle devient une lady Potter** commence à crier Mme Weasley

 **Je ne sais pas mais je vais trouver une solution mais chaque chose en son temps** dit doucement Dumbledore avant de prendre le réseau de cheminée pour aller au ministère.

En arrivant au Ministère, il demande à voir d'urgence le ministre Fuge. Quand il arrive devant le bureau de ministre, il ne toque pas et rentre comme un diable dans le bureau.

 **Monsieur le ministre, je suis venu porter plainte contre les Malfoy pour kidnapping sur Harry Potter. Mes arguments sont qu'ils ont disparus en même temps que le garçon donc j'en ai conclus qu'ils sont dans le coup »** dit Dumbledore

 **Mais les Malfoy n'ont pas disparu, ils sont partis en vacances et puis après Lucius a décidé d'aller au Japon pour étendre son influence dans le monde entier. Donc votre accusation est fausse. Maintenant vous pouvez partir, j'ai du travail à faire** dit Fudge ennuyait **Et pour Harry Potter, ce n'est pas mon affaire car pour votre information, vous n'avez jamais dit où se trouver Monsieur Potter**.

Dumbledore n'était pas content du tout de la tournure de l'entretien, il décide de quitter le ministre et de retourner manger des bonbons au citons dans son bureau et réfléchir comment il peut espérer retrouver Potter, le mettre sous sa coupe pour bien le manipuler. Tout en lui volant tous ses biens que ses parents adoptifs lui ont légué sans rien donner aux Weasley. Et trouver une manière pour mettre hors état de nuire la famille Malfoy qui est beaucoup trop puissant à son goût.


	8. Note

Remarque

Du à mes examens puis les vacances et les commentaires reçus, j'ai décidé de reprendre toute mon histoire et de faire avancer le même temps donc mon prochain chapitre ne seras pas avent septembre, octobre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espéré que mes modifications vous plairas.

A Septembre.


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

 _Ça va faire deux semaines que Lucius a envoyé une lettre au directeur de l'école de Salem et aujourd'hui, il doit aller le voir pour pouvoir inscrire ses fils et son filleul dans l'école._

Lucius et Severus sont partis en Amérique, exactement dans l'école de magie du même nom que la ville soit Salem, dirigeait par le professeur Angélus Dawn. En arrivant dans le bureau du directeur, Lucius et Severus, attendent que le directeur décide de les recevoir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente le directeur arrive :

 **Bonjour Messieurs, je suis Angélus Dawn, le directeur de l'école magique de Salem. Dans notre école, on peut étudier du primaire à l'université. Les élèves ont la possibilité d'être demi-pensionnaire ou interne que la semaine et rentrer pendant le weekend ou être interne et revenir que pendant les vacances scolaires si les élèves le désirent. Voilà tout ce que nous proposons. Qu'elles sont vos choix et avez-vous des questions ?** dit le directeur

 **Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, je suis Severus Snape et mon fils Dudley Snape voudrait être inscrit dans votre école de manière à être demi-pensionnaire** expliqua Severus

 **Bien sûr, tenez voici le dossier à compléter et à rendre le plutôt possible. Et vous monsieur pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? C'est pour votre enfant ?** continua le directeur

 **Oui, je suis venus inscrire mes jumeaux mais le problème c'est qu'un des deux a eu une vie très difficile, je voudrais savoir si il y avait la possibilité d'aménager sa vie dans le lycée** demanda Lucius

 **Vous préférez un de vos enfants plus que l'autre pour qu'il ait vécu une vie difficile ?** questionna le directeur

 **Non pas du tout, trois semaines après la naissance des jumeaux, Dumbledore a réussi à kidnapper un de mes enfants, Gabriel et après 11 ans de recherche, on l'a retrouvé il y a peine 3 semaines. Sa vie chez les personnes qui avait sa tutelle a été très compliqué car il se faisait battre tous les jours pour une raison quelconque, par ailleurs ses personnes lui conviait toutes les taches ménagères** dit avec irritation, Lucius qui ne supporter pas que quelqu'un dise qu'il faisait du mal à un de ses fils.

 **Excusez-moi monsieur de mon impolitesse mais en ne connaissant pas votre histoire je ne pouvais que supposer. De plus vous êtes connus pour votre froideur et je n'ai jamais entendu que vous avez deux enfants donc j'en ai conclus que vous aimez un enfant plus que l'autre, mais je reconnais que j'ai très mal jugé** dit sincèrement le directeur de l'école de magie.

Après trois heures de discussion entre les trois hommes pour voir comment ils peuvent arranger les cours pour le petit Gabriel et Draco, car depuis qu'ils ont retrouvé le cadet de la famille, l'ainé ne veut plus le lâcher. Ils font tous ensemble, ils se lavent, ils dorment, ils mangent mais quand ils jouent il y a toujours Dudley avec eux.

Donc vers la fin de la réunion, ils ont décidé que les trois enfants suivraient les cours toute la semaine mais qu'ils ne mangeaient et ne dormaient jamais dans l'école mais qu'ils rentrent toujours chez eux. Ils deviennent en quelques sortes des externes. Après avoir discuté des enfants, ils ont passé au sujet de Severus qu'il voulait plus travailler à Poudlard mais à Salem pour rester près de son fils et de ses filleuls. Au bout d'une heure, ils ont réussi à trouver un arrangement que le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait refuser. En effet, dans la lettre de demande de transfert du professeur Snape à Salem, le motif fut que l'école de Salem avait décidé pendant quelques années de regrouper des grands chercheurs afin d'améliorer la vie des gens : un événement impossible a refusé.

Après cette longue réunion, Severus et Lucius n'ont qu'une seule envie : c'est de rentrer chez eux pour profiter de leurs familles respectives et leur expliquer les arrangements faits Quand les explications sont passées, tout le monde va s'amuser par exemple pour Draco, Gabriel et Dudley, ils vont courir dans tout le château pour jouer au loup. Pour les femmes c'est une discussion sur les nouveaux potins, les nouveaux vêtements sortis dernièrement ou encore sur les fleurs. Tous ceci autour d'un thé pour Narcissa et un verre de sang pour Sulpicia et Anthodora. Par contre les hommes, eux, se sont retrouver dans un bureau pour parler de politique, d'idéaux et de l'avenir des enfants.

Marcus a abordé un sujet qui le trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment, les liens d'âmes sœurs entre Gabriel, Draco et un étranger. Gentiment Lucius leurs expliqua que dans sa famille, il y a des gènes de Veelas depuis des générations et que Draco et Gabriel ont dû en hérité, il continue son explication en disant que certains Veelas ont une ou deux Ames sœur en fonction de la puissance du sorcier. Après ça peut arriver qu'un des membres de la famille soit Ames sœur avec un autre de la même famille.

Après, cette conversation sur les âmes sœurs, les vampires sont bien inquiet car il n'entend plus les enfants, après, avoir fait par de cette découverte aux sorciers, tout le monde se met à courir vers la chambres des enfants mais quand il rentre dans la chambre ils voient les enfants en train de faire un raffut pas possible. Après avoir vérifié que les enfants n'ont rien, Lucius vérifie qu'il y a rien de dangereux, niveau magique, dans la chambre. Et là il découvre que les enfants ont posé un sort de silence pour éviter d'agresser les oreilles surnaturelles avec tout le bruit qu'ils font en s'amusant.

Grâce à cet événement, Lucius et Severus décident de commencer à apprendre à Dudley ainsi qu'à Gabriel de gérer leurs magies respectives en apprenant de nouveaux sorts et la conception des potions. Ensuite cette décision faite, les sorciers emmenait les enfants dans le monde magique de Salem pour acheter tous leurs affaires qu'ils auront besoin.

Par exemple pour Dudley il lui faut une baguette magique, des vêtements sorciers, les livres et tous ce qu'il faut pour les potions. Pour Draco il lui manquait que les livres scolaires par contre pour Gabriel il lui manquait tout appart la baguette magique.

A la fin de la visite de l'allée marchande sorcière, les enfants reviens avec tout ce qu'il lui manque plus des bonbons sorcière et bien sûr des animaux. Pour Dudley il a une chouette, mâle, toute noire qui s'appelle Haribo et une petite chatte blanc avec du roux et du noir au niveau de son pelage nommé Luni. Pour Draco un Grand-duc appelé Lasita et un husky du nom de Mike et pour Gabriel il a eu une Harfang des neiges au doux nom d'Hedwige et un Serpent de race mamba noir au nom de Lasko. Après cette longue journée de shopping tout le monde rentre au château des Volturie.


	10. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

 _Après cette longue journée de shopping, tout le monde rentre au château des Volturi._

Nous sommes à une semaine avant le début des cours, les Malfoy ainsi que Severus et Dudley décidèrent de déménager dans la maison secondaire de la famille blonde à Forks.

Le manoir est composé de quatre étages et d'un sous-sol. Le sous-sol se composait de deux laboratoires, un pour Severus qui est assez grand et un pour les enfants afin qu'ils s'entrainent. Le rez-de-chaussée du manoir avait une salle à manger, une salle de bal pour les réceptions, un grand salon pour les invités, une véranda avec terrasse, un salon familial ainsi qu'un grand hall. Le grand hall avait un escalier en marbre et aux barrières de fer, il menait à l'aile est et ouest du manoir. L'aile est se composait de deux étages avec les chambres des invitées, une chambre d'invité était composée un lit double aux draps de soies, d'une armoire qui prenait le pan d'un mur entier, un bureau avec quelques livres. Une porte menait à une salle de bain possédant une double vasque avec un immense miroir au-dessus, il avait aussi une douche-baignoire avec une petite armoire avec des serviettes.

Dans l'aile ouest qui était la partie familiale, au premier étage, il y a le bureau de Lucius, la bibliothèque, une salle d'étude. Au deuxième étage étant la partie des enfants, chaque enfant avait sa chambre, celle de Draco était dans les nuances vertes, celle de Gabriel était de couleur noire et blanche, celle de Dudley était dans les tons bordeaux. Dans chaque chambre il y avait un lit double aux draps de soies assorties à la chambre, une porte donnant sur leur dressing. Il y avait aussi une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un grand balcon, le balcon des jumeaux communiquait. Les chambres de Draco et Gabriel communiquaient aussi grâce à la salle de bain qui possédait une très grande baignoire avec une douche à côté, en face il y avait une grande double vasque, au-dessus un immense miroir est posé. Par contre la porte de la chambre de Dudley était en face des jumeaux. Dans le couloir il y avait une porte qui mène à une bibliothèque, à une salle de jeu, à une salle d'étude.

Au troisième étage était l'étage des adultes où une chambre était prévue pour chaque couple royal vampire quand ils venaient, une chambre pour les parents Malfoy. Chaque chambre était équipée d'un très grand lit ainsi qu'une porte qui mène au dressing, une salle de bain et un grand balcon pour se détendre tranquillement. Enfin le quatrième étage était réservé aux elfes de maison qui ont des chambres et une salle de détente.

Dans le jardin des Malfoy, il y avait une grande piscine couverte et chauffée pour les temps froid (sachant que les temps à Forks est 90% du temps pluvieux). Plus loin il y avait un lac qui abrite des créatures mythiques comme les sirènes ou des strangulots, au fond du jardin une forêt immense avec des animaux magiques ou non. Pour les enfants et leurs familiers la forêt était un immense par de jeux. Le jardin comportait aussi un terrain de Quidditch caché aux yeux de tous les moldus qui passait par là. Il y avait aussi un Kiosque proche de la véranda. Le kiosque était joliment recouvert de différente espèce de rosier, des blanches, des rouges, des jaunes… Dans le Kiosque il y avait une grande table de jardin avec ses chaises autour pour que toute la petite famille puisse déjeuner dehors.

Après que Gabriel et Draco ont fait le tour du manoir, ils reviennent vers leurs parents avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils leur disent qu'ils adorent le manoir. Pendant la dernière semaine des vacances, les enfants commencent à explorer la maison et les alentours. Ils rencontrent des créatures magiques qui ont été héberge sur le domaine. Les jumeaux Malfoy ont fait la connaissance d'enfant centaure, d'enfant garous comme des loup-garou, panthère-garou ou encore lynx-garou et des enfants de vampires de leurs générations qui eux aussi partent à Salem pour étudier puisque c'est une des seules écoles magiques avec Mahoutokoro au japon et Uagadou en Afrique qui accepte les créatures magiques et les voient comme leur égal. Après en Australie, au Canada et en Amérique latine ils ont créé une école spéciale pour les créatures magiques. Tandis que l'Angleterre les refuse, les considérant comme des créatures noires, des Ténèbres dite du côté du Lord Noir.

Les familles des amis de Gabriel et Draco ont adopté la paire blonde comme l'un des leurs grâce à leurs gènes de vélanes mais c'est surtout grâce à la gentillesse de Gabriel envers eux et à sa curiosité débordante sur leurs traditions, leurs modes de vie et leurs magies. Il ne les regardait pas de haut et n'avais pas de préjuger sur eux.

Draco avait beau lui dire que ce sont des créatures sombres et dangereuses mais à chaque fois que Draco sort cette phrase, Gabriel lui répondait à chaque fois « **as-tu déjà rencontré une de ces créatures magiques et lui as-tu déjà parlé ?** » et dès que cette question est passé la bouche de Gabriel, Draco ne savait plus quoi répondre.

Donc à la fin, toutes les créatures magiques qui habitent dans le domaine Malfoy ont été invité au manoir pour les rencontres, faire connaissance, parlé de leurs conditions de vie sur le domaine et savoir si des modifications doit être fait. Mais c'était surtout pour Gabriel qui passer d'un groupe à un autre avec son frère qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, pour faire connaissance, apprendre en peu plus sur leur vie et se faire des amis.

Après cette rencontre qui as eu du succès, Lucius, après des yeux de chiots tout mouillé de ses fils, a accepté, ne pouvant pas refuser, une fois par mois toutes les personnes qui vivent dans le domaine se réunissait pour parler ensemble des choses à améliorer ou même échanger de simple banalité.

Pour Dudley, il est retourné à Voltera pour profiter un petit moment avec ses parents adoptifs : Marcus et Severus. Il a pu passer du temps avec son papa Severus, il a pu découvrir l'art subtile de la création des potions. Avec son Père Marcus, il apprend à se battre avec des armes de mêlée ou à distance tandis qu'il apprend à se battre au corps à corps avec l'aide de son oncle Caius et la garde rapproché des rois Volturi. Avec son oncle Aro, il apprend la diplomatie et la politique même si à son âge ceci est ennuyant et inintéressant mais malgré tout il reste pour faire plaisir à son oncle. Et enfin avec ses tantes Sulpicia et Athenodora , il apprend la mode et bien s'habiller selon la situation.

La semaine, avant le commencement des cours, est passée assez vite pour les trois enfants et leurs parents. La veille du 1er septembre, le jour de la rentrée, Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de stresser et ne voulait pas aller au collège. De plus toute la nuit, il a fait des cauchemars.


	11. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

 _La semaine avent le commencement des cours est passée super vite pour les trois enfants et leurs parents. La veuille du 1_ _er_ _septembre, le jour de la rentré des trois enfants, Gabriel n'arrêté pas de stresser et ne veux pas aller au collège. En plus toute la nuit il a fait des cauchemars._

On est le 1 er septembre, le jour de la rentrée des enfants à la prestigieuse école qu'est Salem. C'est Severus, Narcissa et Lucius qui les emmène au porte de l'école mais aux moments des au revoir a été très compliquée pour Gabriel qui ne voulait pas du tout lâcher son père mais a grand mots de réconfort et la promesse qu'ils reviennent ce soir pour venir le cherche avec Draco

Salem est une école qui regroupe des enfants de 11 ans à des adultes qui viennent faire des formations. L'école propose tous un choix d'option qui est possibles de prendre dès la première année. Les élèves ne sont pas répartir dans des maisons différentes mais dans des différentes fraternités, c'est les élèves qui choisis au début d'année dans quelles fraternité ils veulent rentrer. Ils peuvent à chaque début d'année de changer de fraternité. Par exemple : les blagueurs pouvaient rentrés dans la fraternité iocus1, les étudiants qui adore le sports ils peuvent rentrer dans la maison ars athletica2. Dudley est rentré dans la fraternité ars athletica mais Draco et Harry sont rentré dans la fraternité creatura2 car ils ont su accepté les créatures magiques sans jugements. Il faut savoir que pour rentrer dans une des fraternités il faut être accepté par la pierre de protection de la fraternité pour y rentré.

Il n'existe pas de compétition entre les différentes fraternités car le directeur de l'école prône une politique d'entraide, de tolérance, d'acception des différences. Un élève qui est intolérant, qui blesser les autres élèves, les insultes, peut avoir une grande sanction ou même être virée de l'école pour faute grave.

Les cours dans cette grande écoles se faits par niveaux et toutes les fraternités sont mélanger car il y a beaucoup de fraternité dans l'école et d'option mais il y a quand même beaucoup d'élève. Par exemple en 1er année sont 300 élèves car il faut compter pas mal de créature magiques, d'élève qui vient des quatre coins du monde car c'est l'école la plus côtés du monde de la magie. Les cours principaux sont les potions, les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, l'histoire de la magie et la métamorphose. Après il y a des options avec différent de niveaux avec l'approfondissement dans les matières principaux. Il y a aussi des cours de soin des créatures magiques, l'arithmétique, divination, magie noir, magie banche, histoire de la magie blanche, histoire de la magie noire, les cours dispensée dans le monde moldu, de la Médicomagie à partir de la sixième année et il y en a tellement d'autre options. Chaque début d'année les élèves peut changer d'option ou continuer la même option que l'année dernière.

Draco a choisi comme option en plus les cours principaux : la magie noire, la magie élémentaire, la magie blanche et les cours moldus. Comme Harry mais il a pris en plus les soins des créatures magiques. Dudley a pris comme Draco mais il a choisi en plus sport moldus et sorcier.

Dans chacun des niveaux il y a beaucoup d'élèves donc les chaque niveaux est décomposée d'environs 15 classes de 20 élèves. Draco et Harry sont dans la même classe mais Dudley est tous seule dans ça classe. Mais dans les options communes ils sont ensemble. En fonctions des semaines et des professeurs, les jours des options peuvent changer.

L'emploi du temps d'Harry et Draco c'est :

Lundi : 8h-10h potions théorie

10h-12h métamorphose pratique

14h -18h option

Mardi : 8h -10h sorcellerie théorie

10h-12h métamorphose théorie

14h -18h option

Mercredi : 8h-10h : histoire de la magie

10h-12h : défense contre des forces de mal pratique

14h -18h option

Jeudi : 8h-10h défense contre les forces de mal théorie

10h- 12h potions pratique

14h -18h aide en cours

Vendredi : 8h-10h sorcellerie pratique

10h- 12h histoire de la magie

14h -18h option

Pour Dudley sont emplois du temps c'est :

Lundi : 8h-10h potions théorie

10h-12h métamorphose pratique

14h -18h option

Mardi : 8h -10h sorcellerie théorie

10h-12h défense contre des forces de mal pratique

14h -18h option

Mercredi : 8h-10h : défense contre les forces du mal théorie

10h-12h : métamorphose théorie défense contre des forces de mal pratique

14h -18h option

Jeudi : 8h-10h histoire de la magie

10h- 12h potions pratique

14h -18h aide en cours

Vendredi : 8h-10h histoire de la magie

10h- 12h sorcellerie pratique

14h -18h option

Après que les emplois de temps soient distribués et que les élèves ont été répartis dans les fraternités. Le début des cours peut commencer, pour Dudley qui a toujours été très sociale ça été facile pour lui de trouver des amis et sympathisé avec tous le monde. Pour Draco, ça été un petit peu complique avec c'est maniéré d'aristocratie mais finalement il a pu bien s'entendre avec les enfants qui vient de la haute bourgeoisie. Par contre pour Harry, se liée d'amitié avec des enfants de son âge ça été très compliquée. Il restait toujours derrière Draco à le suivre comme son ombre, quand ils étaient dans des options différentes, Harry reste toujours tous seule et ne parle jamais.

Heureusement que Draco et Harry rentré tous les midis et le soir à la maison. Dudley à préféraient rester mangé le midi à l'école et de dormir dans la fraternité aussi car un de ses pères est en Italie et l'autre vit à l'école. De plus il veut aussi laisser un peu d'intimité à son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins de cœur pour qu'il puisse se retrouver et qu'Harry surmonte c'est traumatisé quand il vivait chez Vernon et Pétunia.

Iocus = Blague en latin

Ars athletica = Sport en latin

Creatura = créature


End file.
